


Lion

by MavenAlysse



Series: Becoming What? [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fascination, Gen, currying favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Dru calls Xander 'kitten'.  (Prequel to 'Becoming What' or could be stand alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion

A/N: Inspired by the song “Lion” by Rebecca St. James (Disney CD - music inspired by: Chronicles of Narnia)

Set sometime after the Valentine's day episode and “Becoming”.

 

* * *

 

Lion

 

Dark eyes glinting with stars stared in curiosity at the young man that sat on the playground swings.  The sun had set hours ago and most people had smartly returned to their homes for the night.  She was hungry, but she had no plans of attacking this one.

 

She studied him a moment, not wanting to startle him, He was part of the group that hung out with the Slayer, after all; and she had no desire to float upon the wind this eve.  Pure human – he had no special _magical_ abilities, but she'd seen him hold his own against vampires who were not fresh fledges.  She'd also seen how his friends dismissed him.

 

She'd always found him fascinating – even more so since a particular Valentine's Day – much more complicated than others knew.  She'd heard his screams from nightmares, seen him hide his distress from the rest of the world with a cheerful, goofy mask.  A mask that was beginning to wear thin.

 

“Hello, Alexander.  How is my dark kitten this evening?” She sat on a swing next to him, wrapping her arms about the chains before kicking off slightly with one slippered foot.

 

He smiled over at her, seemingly unsurprised to see the raven haired vampiress.  “Good evening, Drusilla,” he responded just as formally.  “Better than before.  How about you?”

 

Drusilla swung her legs, gaining some momentum – the boy was always a bit more relaxed when she did this; she guessed he felt safer if she was off-balance.  “The stars have been singing to me, ever so loverly.”

 

Xander's smile warmed.  “What do they sing?”

 

She smiled back, “That's a secret, my dark kitten.”

 

“Why do you call me that?”

 

She cocked her head at him.  “Because you are.  A kitten.  Fierce, but with kitten claws.  But when you grow into yourself, you'll be a fierce Lion.  Grrr.”  She giggled at his dumbfounded expression.

 

“But why dark?”

 

“Everyone has a dark side to them, Alexander.  Most are afraid to let it show, and more are afraid it'll overtake them.  I've seen your darkness, and you are quite adept at using it to your advantage when helping your friends.”  She slipped off the swing and glided out of the park.  “Good night, Alexander.”

 

“Good night, Drusilla.”  She could hear the thoughtful tone and smiled happily.  It was wise to have the Lion's favor.

 

* * *

 

revised for posting: 2/9/2013

Word count: 409


End file.
